Wicked Schemes
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: Don't burn your bridges, unless you're ready to fall. Damon/OC R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyonee! Thanks for clicking on this story and i really hope you enjoy it. It's a Damon/OC because i love himm and although i want him and elena together like yesturday on the show, i feel like id much rather see it than read about it. Here, i want to be able to see how Damon could interact with other characters, preferably ones i have made up(: This is just a short prologue, and futre chapters will be much longer. First though, id like to see how everyone likes this story, and id like to know if you think it's a good concept to continue with. I will probably be following what they have already laid out as a story line for season two, also adding my own twists. And although you wont find out much in this chapter, i think im going to have this set aroun the first few episodes of this season. Anywayy, please read it and let me know what you think, and if i should continue. ON and this is my First Vampire Diaries fanfiction, so bare with me as i get the characters in check. YOu could help me with this by reviewing or messaging me also(: Enjoyy!(:_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my lovely character(:_

_

* * *

_

_On the first page of our story,  
the future seemed so bright.  
Then this thing turned out so evil,  
I don't know why i'm still suprised.  
-Love the way you lie, Part 2_

When I look back, it's hard for me to believe any of the events were real. Memories that seem so surreal, captured in a cloudy haze can hardly be true, right? Sometimes, I wish this were the case.

It seems so long ago, a chapter in my life finally ending, but the book far from over. Funny thought actually, I should write this all down professionally, because this could make the greatest plot for a fiction novel.

But this is nothing, if not real.

Mystic Falls; I had never found anything mystic about it. It was just another country town, in the middle of nowhere Virginia. But looks, as I have learned, can be truly deceiving. As an onlooker, you probably wouldn't have noticed anything different, just a town absorbed within itself. Lies, booze, and heartbreak… then love and heartbreak again. Nothing out of the norm, unless you looked beneath the surface.

This is where the true story begins.

Nobody could imagine the chain of events that unfolded, much faster than could have ever thought possible. A story line erupting from within an already fuzzy situation. A situation that could have made, or broken all the surrounding events.

It was an accident, of course. Nobody every goes looking for this. And nobody ever would if they knew how much pain it was capable of causing. Love, such a silly thing. So frivolous, fragile, fleeting. Blink, and the walls are crumbling around you, the floodgates opening. No calm, no peace.

This is my story.

Or at least a part of it. An important part, the most important part. A story of a disfigured past and an unresolved future. A part of my life when time itself held no meaning. A fast moving, never ending, back and forth world wind of emotional stress, that much I'm sure.

Vampires, werewolves, and witches.

And the lines between good and evil weren't as apparent as you would think.

In the beginning, it was simple, easy. Noone ever imagined it would come to this, but now that it has, noone would ever forget.

_A snapshot in history forever scorched into the minds of those who lived through it, and even those who didn't. Regardless of how it began, the ending is all that really matters. Nobody cares about the mind games, the bloody fights, or the unadulterated fear that ran through every one of our veins. Nor do they care about the bubbling tension ripping us apart._

Love itself means nothing in the shadow of war.

This is where my story, _our _story, begins.

* * *

_So what did you think? is it an interesting concept? I know this is very short and doesn't give much insight, but i wanted you to get a feel of how i write and wether or not that is what ou like, along with adding in some mystery. SO please, review and let me know what you think, and i can promise an update ASAP! Ive been in a very VD mood lately so i can guarantee this fast._

_ Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys i'm backk! Thnks for the reviews and the story alerts, they really make me super happy! I'm glad to know how many people enjoyed the concept, and i hope you continue to like it in this chapter. I've decided to have this begin after the episode Rose, so this is like a couple days after Damon's confession and her being kidnapped. If there are any problems please let me know, and maybe you could even drop a little review? Please? (:_

_Disclaimer: Not owned by little old me. _

* * *

_Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning. _  
-_ Winston Churchill_

" Thank you so much Jenna." I said bubbly into the cell phone against my ear, my foot increasing its pressure on the gas pedal as I flew down the deserted highway. The sun was still low on the horizon, and most were either already at work, or still sleeping soundly in their beds.

" Oh it's no problem at all. You're practically family to us anyway, Madison. Does Elena know that you're coming yet?" There was rustling in the background, followed by the slam of a door. I laughed quietly at how rushed she seemed to be, made apparent by the mumbled curses made under her breath. I wouldn't waste much more of her time, I'd see her soon enough.

" No, I don't think she knows I'm coming- nobody does I hope. It's a surprise and all." I finished with a laugh which she quickly joined in on, voicing her understanding.

Conversation ended not too long after that, saying our good byes and hanging up. Ending the call and sliding the phone shut, I threw it over onto the passenger seat, relishing in the serene peace of the quiet car. My hands tightened on the steering wheel, my speed increasing even more; I smiled. Loosening up, I reached for the radio, blasting the music as high as it would go, old school rock filling the once silent space.

With one quick glance in the mirror, a teasing smile, and another burst of pressure against the accelerator, I continued my race to Mystic Falls.

· · ·

**Mystic Falls**

**Next Right**

The green sign hung above the road, swaying slightly in the ferocious breeze. My speed slowed considerably, just in time for the fast approaching off ramp. The old familiar sights became apparent quickly, and I let the old memories come swimming back. Making it off the highway, I crawled in speed through town. Down old back roads, and across the busy districts, drinking them all in.

It hadn't been long really. On the contrary, it had only been a year, if that. But a year in Mystic Falls always felt like a lifetime, considering most who left never had intentions of returning. I was one of those few who had decided to get out of this town and make something of myself, explore the world. But I couldn't quite stay away, like their was this magnetic tug pulling me back to the dull landscape and the lackluster company.

Well, _most _of the town folk were ordinary. There had been, of course, the few exceptions; Elena and her family being a few of them. They were after all, my second family, and Elena like my sister. It was devastating having to leave. But college was calling, and I was all too ready to jump at the opportunity. She was a year my junior in school, though I was only actually older by months.

Life away from this town wasn't anything horrifying or tragic; I loved it. The freedom and the excitement of a new experience always drew me in. The _danger_ of what lurked in the unknown. _That's _the true reason why I left. But even with all the parties and the hookups and the make-ups and the breakups, I found the experience to be getting tiresome, boring. And though life in Mystic Falls was far from riveting, I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that I was missing out on something.

Plus, I missed my best friend.

I missed the entire gang; Bonnie, Matt, and even Caroline included, though I was a little iffy on the last one. We grew up together, and although I still kept in touch, it wasn't the same as seeing them, hanging out and reliving old times. I needed this time back, even if I knew my stay here wasn't going to be permanent. It couldn't be. After all, what could possibly keep me in Mystic Falls?

My parents had both gone to travel the world, as I was their only child. They had never been too parental in authority, and this spontaneous idea didn't surprise me one bit. They wouldn't be back to Mystic Falls for a long time, and even that seemed a little too hopeful. They had too many modern dreams and aspirations, not too set in stone in the traditions of their ancestors. And many of the other parents seemed to slightly shun them for this.

Regardless, I had a temporary residence at the Gilbert household, and I was ready to make the most of it.

I found myself driving in circles around town, the clock ticking away before I finally realized I had been getting closer and closer to the school. It was about two, which meant school would soon be officially out. I had wanted to make a grand appearance, pulling off the surprise with a bang, and what better way than to be their to greet Elena when she finally surfaced from that prison.

I really did miss this place.

Pulling into the familiar parking lot, I found a space among the parking lot already jam packed with vehicles. Luckily though, I was considered a visitor, and got one of those visitor spaces up front, those spaces I always parked in regardless of the rules prohibiting it.

There were minutes before the final bell would ring, and I got out of the car, tugging my leather jacket tighter around my body as the cool wind reached my skin. Leaning up against my little black Impala, I waited for the throng of students to finally emerge.

To say I was nervous was an understatement.

Of course she was my best friend, but so much had changed, our lives had completely been altered. How could I be sure she'd miss me as much as I missed her? She could have moved on, found new friends and left me completely in the dust. What if she didn't want me to stay? What if I was no longer even a blip on her radar? All of these insecurities creeped their way into my mind, and I began biting down harshly on my lip out of nervous habit.

The loud bell erupted like gunfire, and I bit down hard on my lip, a cut forming. I growled in frustration and pain as the students began filing out of the doors in an any-way-but-orderly fashion. I saw many familiar faces, the seniors, juniors, even the little freshmen could be picked out. And then their were a few faces I didn't recognize.

The one that stood out the most was of this dark haired boy, probably no older than 17, but with a regal-ness and eyes that would prove otherwise. His gaze only met mine briefly, his stare blank, just like any other teenager's would be. Not knowing nor caring what this stranger was doing around. And when his gaze left mine, I caught the familiar pin straight chestnut hair I knew and loved.

I resisted the urge to call over to her, though my insides were screaming at me to do so, butterflies fluttering like crazy in my stomach. She was with Bonnie, a forced smile on her face, as they began their way towards me, their intention being the other side of the parking lot.

Bonnie saw me first. And in that instant, she instantly perked up. My smile grew as she nudged Elena, pointing in my direction. Her face went from somber to ecstatic in milliseconds. My smile grew in return, that excitement clearly evident in my features. It was like a scene in a movie: cheesy, but full of joy and happiness.

We were only a few yards apart, but that space was covered quickly, us practically jumping into each others arms in an embrace. People around us stopped and stared for a second or two, but none of the them lingered too long, most just weren't interested enough to care about this little display of affection.

We stood there for a few moments, our arms squeezing the lives out of each other, as hot tears stung our eyes.

" Oh my god, Madison. I can't believe you're back!" We had finally dropped our arms, walking back towards my car, the atmosphere like it had always been. A huge smile was plastered across her face, she would have had to have been a great actress if she wasn't as happy as she seemed.

" It's hard for me to believe too, as a matter of fact. But there were so many things I missed back here." I was bubbling over in excitement, being reunited with my best friend. We were at my car now, Elena, Bonnie, and I, and the parking lot was quickly becoming less crowded as I leaned forward, a mock mysterious edge to my voice. " I guess I couldn't stay away."

We all laughed, Elena nudging my shoulder slightly as Bonnie took this chance to throw her arms around my body. I pulled her close as well. " Hey Bonnie." I squeaked, slightly out of breath. She quickly removed her arms, a sheepish look on her face. " I missed you too."

I smiled. They seemed to be the exact same friends I left months earlier. I was thankful for that.

Leaning up against my car once more, and shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket, my voice took on a level of nonchalance, sarcasm getting ready to be spewed from my mouth.

" Of course you did guys, come on. I'm kind of too spectacular _not _to be missed. I guess it's just something in me you know? I was born with greatness." I finished laughing, winking at them as they rolled their eyes playfully.

We all looked around then, noting the emptiness of the once bustling car lot. Empty except for one car down the line, a car with the same dark haired boy, only now he was off conversing with another. A man taller than he was, his deep brown hair messily strewn about his head, and eyes like blue sapphires.

Something about the scene, these two guys talking, their motions jerky and their lips moving feverishly, seemed off, not right. Both Elena and Bonnie too were looking their way, their foreheads creasing as they watched the display. Out of worry or confusion, I didn't know.

" Well almighty Cleopatra, I'm going to get going. Wanna get together tonight, maybe the grill?" Bonnie's eyes had met Elena's briefly before turning back to me, a smile on her face that didn't meet her eyes. I nodded quickly, more than ready to begin my life back in Mystic Falls.

" Bye Bonnie." Both Elena and I said in unison, watching her go. Elena's attitude had seemed to shift, though she still had a smile on her lips. She came up next to me, leaning up against the Impala in a way similar to mine, pushing me to the side with a laugh as I nearly tripped over my own shoes.

Our laughter left us nearly incapacitated for a few moments, leaving us clutching our chests for air. Neither of us truly did know what was so funny. As our laughter dies down, and we gasped for air, I spoke.

" I really did miss you, Elena." My voice was genuine, losing the sarcastic edge it held earlier. " I missed you so much too Madison. You wouldn't believe how crazy things have been without you." Her arms were folded across her chest, her figure turned to me as she leaned against the car. Her tone was sincere, but there was a hidden undertone I couldn't quite catch. I simply smiled in response.

We were quiet for a while, kicking rocks back in forth. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, and even though there was so much we wanted to say to each other, the words wouldn't come out. Looking over to Elena, I saw her eyes once again on the two boys far off, who were sneaking glances from each other, back to her. Something didn't seem right with this display, and I made a mental note to ask her at a different time. Elena seemed sad in these furtive glances.

Realization seemed to hit suddenly. And I pushed myself away from the car. " I almost forgot! Where's Jeremy? I missed that kid so much." I looked around, hoping he my have just been late. Elena laughed.

" It's good to know which Gilbert you like the most." She teased, looking at me with a strained gaze.

" Oh shut it Elena, you know Jer is my favorite, so get over it." I continued my search, but still I found nobody. I huffed and crossed my arms in childish frustration. " He's probably doing something with friends today, top secret of course." There was a giggle in her voice as she turned to the car, as if suddenly realizing it was there.

" Wow, I can't believe this car is still running." She said in both surprise and confusion. I merely scoffed, staring at her incredulously.

" Shh! She can hear you!" I laughed, and she rolled her eyes, jumping into the passenger seat, motioning for me to get in. " Where do you want to go?" I asked, putting the key in the ignition. She smiled her reply. " Anywhere but here."

I nodded in agreement, putting the car in drive and pressing on the gas.

With one last look, my gaze traveled to the boys who were still standing outside of their car. Their conversation seemed to have stopped, and they were looking at each other frustrated. But as I took off, the taller one, with the piercing blue eyes looked our way. I didn't know him, and I wasn't sure whether or not Elena did either, but his gaze met mine. The intensity forced me to look away, but not before a stupid little smile played on my lips.

This was going to be an interesting visit.

* * *

_So what did you guys think? It didn't take me to long to get this out, but my computer crashed and i had to wait a few days for it to finally work again. Anyway, i hope i kept everyone in character, and i hope you like my OC. I'm trying not to make her seem like a mary sue, and if she ever does, please let me know. By this i mean review of course lol (: No real Damon interaction yet, but there will be soon. _

_Oh and Kudos to anyone who got the Supernatural allusion in this chappie. I couldn't help myself(:_

_And Review(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. Believe me it wont take this long normally. It's just that my internet was down for like a week, and then a friend of my family passed away, so there was about aweek and a half trying to figure all of that out. But i'm back and here is the next chapterr! It's probably not good, and i promise ill fix it up but i have work right now and am in a bit of a time crunch. BUt the next chapter will be up ASAP! Especially if you lovely readers review for me. Again(: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited. It means SO much. Really, it does. Anyways ill probably fix this up for errors and such at a later date. Please enjoyy(:_

_Oh and for those who are concerned, i won't be following the series completely. This wont be a retelling of the show with a new character(:_

_Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Vampire Diaries. :(_

* * *

_I wonder what tomorrow has in mind for me_  
_Or am I even in it's mind at all_  
_Perhaps I'll get a chance to look ahead and see_  
_Soon as I find myself a crystal ball  
- Styx Crystal Ball_

Survivor's _Eye of the Tiger _played from the speakers, its base thrumming heavily throughout the nearly packed area of the Mystic Grill.

The dark liquid pulsated almost unnoticeably in the clear glass resting atop the table. I found my gaze transfixed on the display, completely retreating into my own state of oblivion. The world around began to fade, the noise dwindling away, my focus frozen on the trembling glass.

We were all sitting in a booth, secluded in a back corner; or as secluded as one could be in a highly populated, openly architected area. On my side sat Elena, heat emanating off of her like she was on fire, and on the other side sat Bonnie and Jeremy, the latter of whom had grown up far too fast in the months I had been away.

I almost hadn't recognized him when I arrived at Elena's. He was lounging in the kitchen, engrossed in a whispered conversation with another, older man of whom I later found out was Jenna's new boyfriend, or whatever you'd like to call him: Alaric Saltzman. He was the first to have noticed us as we walked in, my bag dropping to the floor audibly, in an overly obnoxious manner. He gave us a warm smile, his eyes shifting between the three of us as all previous conversation ended.

Jeremy turned lazily, his eyes falling on me as he froze, his body turned awkwardly.

" No way." He said incredulously, his smile widening as he pushed himself off the counter and engulfed me in his arms. He was a good few inches taller than me, and his muscles had become much more pronounced since our last encounter. He wasn't that awkward little kid anymore as he nearly lifted my feet off the ground with his embrace.

" Damn Jeremy, what steroids have you been taking?" I laughed, out of breath for the second time that day. He had changed so much, but I could still detect that childlike gleam in his eyes as we briefly caught up. Jenna came home not too long after that, and the reuniting continued. There were hugs, some tears, and stories of the past few months I had missed out on. Conversation died down as Jenna offered to make us some phenomenal recipe for cupcakes she had found. I smiled and nodded my encouragement as Elena whisked us up the stairs, whispering between giggles about Jenna's cooking skills, or rather, lack there of.

We really did act like such fools when we were around each other.

Elena, very formally, showed me to my room, and helped me unpack the monstrous amount of clothes I had brought on my short stay. As the clothes got folded, my bag becoming more and more empty, the light airy mood turned more serious, somber, as we began retelling our lives over the last few months apart.

Life had seemed to go by just as I had left it, even though I had departed at such a crucial point in her past. Only little ruminants could be detected of the sadness left behind from her parents' death. Small tightening of her smile, and the slight narrowing of her eyes to keep back the tears. At least she hadn't needed my help to move on.

Our stories went back and forth, going from my raucous time on campus, to her less than stellar life here in Mystic Falls. She did, however, divulge a key piece of information: a boyfriend. Or rather, an ex boyfriend; she wasn't quite sure. Stefan, she said his name was. Her eyes glazed over, a faraway glimmer appearing as she told the story of their fairytale meeting, then the rocks they hit, followed by their second coming and eventually the slump they were currently in. She wasn't quite sure they would recover.

She wasn't quite sure she wanted to.

Stefan was the shorter of the two men we had seen earlier, the other having been his older brother Damon. Not much else was spoken about this mysterious man, Elena becoming stony when I had mentioned him. Deciding not to push the subject, I let it go, consoling her about her current predicament, though I knew she wouldn't sulk about it for long.

In fact, she'd probably work it out as soon as her stubbornness gave way.

I hadn't actually planned on going out, hoping to have a quiet night indoors, watching scary movies and pigging out. But Elena claimed, under her breath so quietly I wasn't quite sure I heard it correctly, that her life had plenty of monsters in it already, and at a much higher volume insisted we go out a catch up with Bonnie. Grudgingly, but quickly covering it up with faugh enthusiasm, I agreed, grabbing the overused leather jacket off the desk chair, wrapping it around myself.

From then on, we had been everywhere before finally settling on the one place we could call our second home: the Mystic Grill.

Shrill squealing penetrated my focus, snapping me back to reality.

Blonde hair engulfed my vision, a pair of thin arms wrapping strongly around my frame as my mind stilled, becoming aware of the present. Almost instantly, realization dawned on me. The body latched onto mine was Caroline Forbes.

" Hey Caroline." I said, fake happiness and excitement filling my voice as she scooted in next to me. I had been on the end previously, but now I was sandwiched in the middle. Looking towards both Bonnie and Elena for help, I came to another stomach churning realization. They were _laughing._

Damn, _witches,_ those two were.

" I heard someone was back in town, but I didn't know it was _you!_ Oh my god, how have you been? It's been _way _too long!" She gushed her eyes seemingly taking in every movement I made.

" I've been good. Ya know, same old same old. Nothing interesting here. What about you, you seem, I don't know, different in a way." I replied, trying to make small talk to please the very moody Caroline. But silence seemed to take over for a split second, her eyes darting away from mine, then back calculative.

" Well.. I can't say I have really changed in a way. But I feel I've grown I guess." She was very careful of her word choice, and I stared back incredulous. " Uh huh." I said simply, unsure, and with a laugh.

Turning back to the other's at the table, I stretched, loosening up the muscles that had become cramped after hours of sitting. Nobody spoke, but the silence wasn't necessarily awkward. If I wasn't careful though, I'd fall back into my mind once again.

" What else, guys?" I asked, my palms outstretched and open on the table, breaking the silence. Jeremy spoke. " We could always play pool-"

" No." Bonnie, Elena, and I said in unison, Bonnie giving Jeremy a nudge of her own as we all groaned and laughed simultaneously. " We are not going to let you hustle us anymore, Jer." Elena said with a giggle, watching as Jeremy rolled his eyes, holding up his arms in surrender." It's not like anyone can come up with anything better." He grumbled in defeat.

" I'm sure I could come up with a few, very _interesting_ ideas."

All attention turned to the tall, dark, and _dangerously _handsome man who had almost appeared right out of thin air, his hands resting on the table slightly as he surveyed us all, his eyes lingering on Elena's a bit longer than anyone else's. His blue eyes hardened slightly as they turned to me, but the gaze broke quickly when his younger brother, Stefan appeared.

Clapping a hand on the older Salvatore's shoulder, Elena's ex greeted us with a smile. Elena stiffened at my side.

" Hey guys." He greeted to everyone sitting at the crowded table, and they all gave greetings of their own. I gave a small smile, giving Elena's hand a tight squeeze, as she hadn't said a word, her eyes never leaving his.

His attention turned to me, his green eyes warm and inviting as he outstretched his hand for me. " Hi, I'm Stefan." I took it hesitantly, a tight smile gracing my lips as I spoke. " Hey, I'm Madison."

" She came back to visit, she's one of my oldest friends." Elena interjected, sensing Stefan was ready to bombard me with more questions. He nodded sweetly, his eyes darting from mine, to Elena's, back to mine. " It's nice to meet you." Our hands broke apart and I nodded. " You too."

More silence ensued, but that was only what it seemed on the surface. Everyone's eyes were ablaze with questions and concerns, silently speaking to each other through a silent barrier. The most pronounced was Elena and Stefan, his eyes pleading, her eyes defeated.

" Would you guys mind if I stole Elena away for a little while?"

I shrugged, looking to the others as they too gave similar gestures, along with a few murmurs. " Okay, I'll be right back." The last part of Elena's sentence being said at a lower volume to our group as she moved to get up.. In a flash, it seemed, Caroline had slid out of her seat pulling myself out with her, allowing for Elena to head off with Stefan. As we got back into our booth, Damon made his presence known once more.

Pushing Bonnie and Jeremy farther into the booth, he made himself a seat. With a roll of his eyes, his eyes nudging back towards Elena and Stefan he spoke. " Trouble in paradise, huh." His town was cocky and cynical, arrogance radiating off of him like it was contagious.

" But out Damon." Caroline said sharply, sending him a glare he received with a smirk, virtually unphased. " Barbie's growing a backbone I see." His eyes traveled her entire frame, before they fell un me, and unsettling twist in my stomach forming at his intense gaze.

" Oh how rude of me, I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore."

That cocky grin dancing on his lips, his eyes a sparkling crystal blue. There was something bubbling beneath the surface. _Something _I couldn't put a name to. His hand remained outstretched, warm and inviting_._

I didn't have a chance.

* * *

_Hey i hope you all enjoyed thatt! I liked writing it and i can't wait to add more Damon in it sooon!(: I'll fix this up but i would love for you all to review for me letting me know what you do and do not enjoy. Please(: Thanks youuu!_

_P.S. Anyone know of any good Damon/OC stories i could readd?_

_Review(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	4. AN!

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I do have a reason! As I started planning out the future of this story, as well as the twists and turns I would like to make happen, I continued to watch the season progress. And as it continued, the more foolish my story line seemed. I don't plan on having my story follow the season completely, but I would like to have similarities so that when season three comes around there can be a sense of familiarity between what I've written and what we are watching. So, I decided to stop writing until the season ended to get all the plot twists and all that yummy stuff in order. I know many of you like this story, and wish to see it continue. If anyone else is interested, if there are people out there who haven't forgotten or given up hope, please drop a little review. It will give me the motivation and the acknowledgment I need to continue. An update is in the near future if you just let me know what you think(:  
Plus, my writing is HEAPS better, so an actual, realistic, well written story is on its way!

Review(:

Adieu.

TheJoker'sGotMyHeart


End file.
